another chance with you?
by Kandikins
Summary: Don't you dare pretend that you have ever loved me..."
1. 1

Another Chance With You?  
  
~~~  
"Don't you dare pretend that you have ever loved me..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay, there's no need to panic. I just need to put this letter in the mailbox and everything would turn out just fine, n'est-ce pas? I mean, it's not like it's that hard, I just need to pull that little red thingy and put this letter, well more like my divorce paper, in the hole and pouf, my problem will be gone... Meiling, you have to DO it, it's good for both of you, it's not like he loves you anyways.... it was a loveless marriage, a business agreement, we weren't suppose to actually fall in love... well, I wasn't suppose to fall in love...."  
  
And with those last thought; Meiling let go of the letter, which slides down in the local mailbox.  
  
~~~  
  
*Somewhere in Japan*  
  
The eyes of a young man, who was twenty-seven years old, caught sight of an average size envelope in his mailbox:  
To: Touya Kinomoto  
8/60 Cherry Road  
Tomoeda, Japan  
  
From: The L&L Law Firm  
1090 Place Kitich  
Kyoto, Japan  
  
Curiously, Touya opened carefully the letter, after "fast-reading" it, he threw the letter into the garbage can.  
  
~~~ *Several years later*  
  
"What the hell is his problem? It's like the seventh time that I send the freaking divorce paper and he still doesn't acknowledge that that HE needs to sign it!" scream a very angry woman.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Mme Kinomoto..." replied M. Libert, the lawyer  
  
"It's Mme. Malcolm, well if I can get him to sign the paper... can't you guys send anyone to ask him, why he doesn't sign the paper? "  
  
"I'm sorry, this will be impossible... maybe you should go see M. Kinomoto, and ask him yourself..."  
  
"But... but."  
  
" Well, Mme. Kinomoto, you better hurry with those divorce paper if you want to marry to M. Malcolm "  
  
~~~  
  
Ring Ring... "Moshi, moshi? This is Meiling speaking."  
  
"Hey Meiling, where are you, we were suppose to talk about your next fashion show! "  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, well you see, I'm not going to the Cafe since I'm driving toward Tomoeda..."  
  
"You finally change your mind about marrying Nick Malcolm? I knew it..."  
  
"No, Tomoyo, I'm not changing my mind, Nick is a really nice and sweet..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah.... Whatever..."  
  
"So anyways, I'm going to go see {sigh} Touya..."  
  
"---Dead silence --- OH... Kami.... you are really going through this... "  
  
"Yes, I'm going to end this.... {sigh} marriage... anyways, I'm going to call you back after since I've already reach Tomoeda... Ciao!"  
  
"Bye..Good luck.."  
  
--Dial tone ---  
  
~~~ *In Tomoeda*  
  
A red primus was rolling in the small quiet town of Japan. Meiling was driving and looking around; she then stops at a local gas station. Suddenly, somebody was calling her:  
  
" OH MY GOD, is that you Meiling?! "  
  
"euh... do I know you? "  
  
"It's me, Takashi!"  
  
"Oh, hey you! So you've grown up... "  
  
"Hell yes! And look at you; you're a big girl now ever since the last time I saw you! "  
  
And Meiling receive a bear hug from Takashi...  
  
"So how's life? " Ask Meiling  
  
"Pretty good! I'm happily married to Chiharu! Come on, I'm going to show you to her, she's going to be so happy!"  
  
*After a few minutes of walk, they arrive in front of a bar...*  
  
"Heu... Takashi... why are we in front of a bar?"  
  
Before he can answer her question, another voice appears....  
  
" MEILING!! Oh my gosh! You're so pretty and you look so successful.. Look at all those fancy clothes... "  
  
" Euh... hey Chiharu! You look euhh... good too... I mean.. Look at you, you are pregnant..... In a bar?.."  
  
"Oh well, this is Takashi bar, but at night it's more like a club! "  
  
" Okay, well, I still need to do my stuff so I will see you later! Ciao"  
  
Meiling walked to her car and drove off toward a little yellow house at Cherry Road.  
  
~~~ From the front window, Touya saw a unknown red car park just infront of his house.  
  
Seeing a woman getting out of the car,  
  
"Hey, 'mam, how may i help you, are you lost? " asked Touya  
  
"Perhaps, you can get your ass here and sign these paper!" replied an angry voice that he knew too well...  
  
~~~  
  
A/N : Since you already had read and "kind of" know that this is a Meilling/Touya story, style Sweet home Alabama with Reese Witherspoon.  
  
Disclaimer {for this and the other chapter}: I don't own CCS, the story main idea came from the movie Sweet home alabama. 


	2. 2

"..." Speaking {Thought}  
  
------  
  
Seeing a woman getting out of the car,  
  
"Hey, 'mam, how may I help you, are you lost? " Asked Touya  
  
"Perhaps, you can get your ass here and sign these papers!" replied an angry voice that he knew too well...  
  
-------  
  
"Meiling.... how nice of you to come see your husband!" reply Touya  
  
"Well, technically, I'm not suppose to be your wife if you just had sign those divorce papers, I won't have to..." said Meiling  
  
"So you just came to asked, no, demanded me to sign those paper? I bet you didn't even went to say hello to this cousin of yours, the gaki!"  
  
"This is none of your business..."  
  
"Sure it is, we are family, don't you remember, darling " said Touya, his voice dripping of sarcasm.  
  
"Don't play game with me Touya, just sign it and I won't bother you anymore."  
  
"But, on the contrary, you are not bothering me at all, sweetie, and no, I'm not going to sign those papers."  
  
Irritated, Meiling scream: " Just sign those damn papers!"  
  
"Nope! And now, will please move your pretty ass out of my propriety."  
  
Without giving Meiling time to reply, he went inside his house and locked the front door.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ah, now what was I doing before..." thought Touya, before voice interrupted it...  
  
"Why won't you sign those papers?!"  
  
"Meiling, how did you get in? This is call trespassing, I can call the authorities!"  
  
"Well, if you didn't want anybody to get in, you shouldn't have left the spare key outside..."  
  
"Well, dear, I wouldn't have left them there, if I knew that I had a spare key outside... but of course, I wouldn't know, would I? Since if was my wife who had hide it. "  
  
"It doesn't matter, just sign the papers, please."  
  
"No! Just leave the house, you're not welcome here."  
  
"Do you realize that this is also my house, I mean, since you didn't sign the papers..." reply Meiling, who was trying to use reverse psychology to get his soon-to-be-ex-husband to sign those divorce document.  
  
"Just get out!" said Touya, who was calling the authorities, " the authorities will arrive soon..."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Like...now"  
  
"You must be joking, you know that M. Anderson hates me since...." Meiling turn around and saw a police car on the driveway, " sh*t".  
  
Meiling started to stand up and find somewhere to hide herself from M.Anderson, the sheriff of the town, while Touya opens the door.  
  
"Hey, Touya buddy, what's the problems here?" say the policeman  
  
"I have a person who is trespassing on my propriety"  
  
"Where is this person"?  
  
"There in the kitchen" Touya pointed the direction of the kitchen.  
  
The policeman enters the kitchen and saw a person under the table...  
  
"Hey you, come here."  
  
Meiling gets up, and she's surprise to see that it was Yukito.  
  
"Yukito!! It's me Meiling!"  
  
"Oh wow, Meiling! It's been a long time, no?  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know you became the sheriff of this town!"  
  
"Yukito, your suppose to arrest her for trespassing on my propriety, remember?" said Touya  
  
"Oh yeah, so Meiling why are you in Touya's house without his permission?"  
  
"It's also my house, we are not divorced...yet, so I can technically stay here!"  
  
"Touya, she's right, if she's your wife, so she have the right to stay here"  
  
"But..but..."  
  
"So I'm leaving since it's just a misunderstanding.."  
  
"but...euh... {Touya.. you need to think fast....} Yukito, remember in grade 9? When you lost your cake? Well, you didn't lost it, Meiling ate it!" said Touya  
  
"Really?" said Yukito  
  
"Hey, Touya, you weren't supposed to say it! Well, in that case, Yukito you know when you were going out with Nakaru, well, Touya had kissed her!"  
  
"It was a truth or dare game!" reply Touya "Beside, Yukito, do you remember the incident of the car? Which you got grounded because it had a scratch? Well, it was Meiling!  
  
After Touya's confession. Yukito turn to Meiling.  
  
"Do you know that I got grounded for a month because of that?!" scream Yukito  
  
"It was an accident?" reply weakly Meiling  
  
--------  
  
Touya, with a big smile, is waving a bebye to the police car.  
  
-------  
  
{Touya Kinomoto, I will get back at you for that} " Seriously, Yukito, I didn't mean to get you in trouble, it was a long time ago...." Meiling was babbling excuses in the car while Yukito was driving toward the police station.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews:Special thanx to Seida-310, K a w a i i - S y a o r a n and Anime is cool X10 for reviewing!  
  
^24/04/04^ 


	3. 3

Touya, with a big smile, is waving a bebye to the police car.  
  
-------  
  
{Touya Kinomoto, I will get back at you for that} " Seriously, Yukito, I didn't mean to get you in trouble, it was a long time ago...." Meiling was babbling excuses in the car while Yukito was driving toward the police station.  
  
------- "Okay, Meiling, here's the rule: you can only call one person", said Yukito, before leaving her alone for privacy.  
  
Meiling dialled a phone number...  
  
Ring, Ring   
  
------  
  
Somewhere in Tomoeda, a phone is ringing...  
  
A sleepy Syoaran answered the phone. {It better not be those commercials phone call again or I'm going to kill them!} Though Syoaran.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?"  
  
"Hey! "  
  
"I'm sorry, who am I talking to?"  
  
"Oh, I am so hurt, dear cousin of mine! Can't you recognize my oh-so-lovely voice?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Arg... It's me, Meiling!"  
  
"Oh hey Meiling! Long time no see, so how are you and what's so important that you absolutely got to call me at one am?"  
  
"Well, you see, i'm..euh... kinda need you help..."  
  
"What? Are you hurt? Did you get in an accident?...Did you..."  
  
"Wow... Calm down... no.. I'm okay, the problem is that I need you to bailed me out of the town prison..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
---------  
  
After bailing Meiling out of the prison, Syoaran drove back home.  
  
Meiling was getting out of the car before a person jumped to hug her.  
  
"MEILING" screamed an overexcited Sakura, Syoaran's wife.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! How are you?"  
  
"Extremely well! Now, come on, get in the house! I have so many things to tell you!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Sakura dragged Meiling in the house, leaving Syoaron alone, outside.  
  
----------  
  
After one hour of conversation...actually, after an hour of listening to Sakura's rambling, Sakura finally ask THE question....  
  
"So did you went to see Touya?"  
  
"...Sakura, I'm really tired... Can we continued this tomorrow?" said Meiling  
  
"Oh sure! I totally forgot that it was one o'clock in the morning when you call! Well, you can sleep in your old room, we didn't touch anything. Good night!"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
The next day  
  
Touya, who woke up a little bit later then usual, walked down in the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. To his surprise, he saw a plate of bacons and eggs and a glass of orange juice on the kitchen table.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Hi, honey! Miss me?"  
  
"What are you doing here, Meiling? Do you want to go see Yukito again?"  
  
"Well, since you don't want to sign those paper, I'm still your wife, no?" reply Meiling with a big smile, who was obviously ignoring his first question. "So, dear husband, aren't you going to eat the breakfast that I have prepare for you?"  
  
"No, thank you, I don't trust your....cooking skills, remember last time you try? you nearly burn down the stove...."  
  
" I have improved, okay?!"  
  
"Nah... that's okay. I can cook for myself"  
  
"Argg!!!" scream a Meiling before storming off the house.  
  
-------------  
  
{Okay, Meiling think!, you have try the sweet wife trick and it didn't work... so what else can I do to make him sign those paper}  
  
Her though were interrupted by a phone call...  
  
"Moshi, Moshi?"  
  
"Hey beautiful, where are you? You are not running away, are you?"  
  
"Oh Nick, it's you! Of course I'm running away from you! ..I'm just joking!"  
  
"Okay, so where are you? can I join you? I'm so lonely here...."  
  
"I'm back in my hometown to tell my cousin the good news, you know, he's the only one left in my family and no, you absolutely cannot join me here..."  
  
"But..why not? I'm sure I can charm my way through..."  
  
"Look, Nick, I'm kind of busy right now, I'm going to call you back later, okay, bye!"  
  
{sigh.. that was a close one! I can't let him know that I'm married to another guy... }though Meiling.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Kyoto  
  
"So is she going to come back soon? asked a blond girl, who was on the bed.  
  
"No, she's at her hometown..." reply a Nick  
  
"So can we continued what we were doing before you start freaking out about her finding out about us?" asked the girl again.  
  
Before Nick can reply, the blond girl already seals his mouth in a passionate kiss. Both of them fall back in the bed....  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N : So that was chapter 3.... Sorry for the delay, but I have lots of exams and test to do.. As for the reviews : Special thanks to Supreme Neo Countess, Amethyst sweet angel and Li Mei-Chen ( sorry for my grammar...I'm going to try harder) for reviewing the second chapter of ANOTHER CHANCE WITH YOU? 


End file.
